Room of Angel
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Song Fic sur la triste chanson d'Akira Yamaoka. Le combat Ichigo-Ulquiorra fait rage devant une Orihime impuissante. Ulquiorra veut lui prouver que son espoir est vain, cependant... Cependant, il faut lire pour avoir la suite :3


**Song fic**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent [toujours] pas **

**Musique: Room of Angel, Akira Yamaoka (Silent Hill)**

* * *

_Room of Angel_

Ulquiorra observait sa captive. Celle-ci se tenait debout, face à lui, ses yeux d'ambres débordants de larmes. Elle tentait néanmoins de paraitre forte, soutenant que ses amis ne perdraient pas face aux hollows malgré ses lèvres tremblantes de peur. Bientôt, il devrait passer à l'action lui aussi. Il le savait et elle aussi. C'était inévitable, il affronterait Kurosaki Ichigo ici, à Las Noches. C'était imminent. Elle mentait dans son expression, il le savait.

_You lie, silent there before me_

_Your tears, they mean nothing to me,_

_The wind howling at the window…_

Orihime Inoue croyait en Kurosaki Ichigo. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui depuis son arrivée à Las Noches, ce qui agaçait l'espada. Que pouvait-elle lui trouver ? Il était trop insouciant et fonceur, trop puéril et faible dans ses idéaux qu'il croyait juste. Alors pourquoi l'aimait-elle lui au lieu de l'espada ? Certes, il représentait le vide, l'absence de sentiment, mais c'était différent à ce jour… Depuis peu, son _cœur_, s'était ouvert malgré lui… Mais cela, elle ne le saurait pas.

_The love you never gave,_

_I give to you,_

_Really don't deserve it…_

Le shinigami remplaçant arriva. Peut-être un peu trop vite à son gout mais il ferait avec. Le combat s'engagea, rapidement lui aussi. Les deux combattants se déchirants de leur lames, lançant des coups destructeurs sous les yeux choqués et suppliants de la spectatrice qui ne pouvait que les regarder faire. Elle ne supportait pas ce spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux, il pouvait s'en rendre compte…

_But now, there's nothing you can do._

_So sleep, in your only memory_

_Of me, my dearest detained… _

Kurosaki Ichigo perdait à vue d'oeil. Ulquiorra sentait la victoire approcher. Il l'éliminerait une bonne fois pour toute pour prouver à Orihime qu'avoir foi en lui n'était qu'un espoir vain. Il lui enleverait tout espoir et lui arracherait cet amour stupide qu'elle détenait pour lui, ce gamin arrogant. Il lui ferait comprendre sa douleur… Lui, il l'aimait. Mais pas elle, elle ne voyait que ce Kurosaki… La lame transperça le jeune homme là où se trouvait son cœur. Il était mort.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye…_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry_

_oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye…_

Kurosaki Ichigo était à terre, elle pleurant à ses côtés…. Il devrait s'en féliciter, se dire qu'il était parvenu à poursuivre sa mission et garder le palais mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui ne lui apportait aucun de ses sentiments mis à part une once de compassion. Pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur se soit éveillé en présence de cette femme ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su garder son masque impassible ? Ces sentiments s'éveillant n'étaient qu'un fardeau contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter…

_So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,_

_Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,_

_Maybe flying high, in the clouds…_

Seulement, le shinigami remplaçant se releva et, le combat reprenant, Zangetsu le transperça brusquement. Plus rien n'allait, la chose qui avait prit la place du jeune homme était monstrueusement puissante et destructrice. Elle avait même tenté de s'en prendre à sa prisonnière. S'il n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait ? Mais, une fois de plus, elle devait s'en moquer parce qu'elle n'aimait que Kurosaki… Pauvre de lui et de ses sentiments nouveaux…

_Perhaps you're happy without me..._

_So many seeds have been sown in the field,_

_And who could sprout up so blessedly,_

Il se senti disparaitre devant le regard choqué de son adversaire qui avait reprit conscience. Bien, c'était ce qu'il voulait en l'affrontant, non ? Pourquoi faisait-il cette expression accablée ? Et elle… Elle ne l'aimait pas, il l'effrayait, alors pourquoi semblait-elle de nouveau sur le point de pleurer pour sa mort arrivant? C'était à cause delle cela mais il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Il acceptait son destin sans peur, observant de son visage triste sa prisonnière

_If I had died I would have never felt sad at all,_

_You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'_

_Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere…_

Avant de partir, il voulu néanmoins savoir… Tendant une main blanche vers elle il demanda : "Femme, est-ce que je t'effraie?". Et à son grand étonnement, son visage se secoua doucement et sa main se tendit vers lui à son tour : « Non, Ulquiorra… Tu ne m'effraie pas… ». Surprit, il ne répondit que « Je vois… » Et, alors que leur mains allaient se rencontrer, il commença à disparaitre, un sourire étirant ses lèvres noires. Il avait sa réponse grâce à cette main tendue…

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye…_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry_

_oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye…_


End file.
